


Caught and observed

by peonyboar



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Asphyxiation, Canon-Typical Violence, Caustic projects his own murderous thinking onto Bloodhound, Humiliation, I used the BH/Caustic tag but there is no actual sex, Its basically a long foreplay session for only Caustic, Masturbation, Medical Inaccuracies, No Sex, Other, Sadism, Wishes he was as cool as Hound tbh, and he does jack off after bloodhound dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:34:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27255028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peonyboar/pseuds/peonyboar
Summary: Caustic has Bloodhound incapacitated.  The fight earlier had been tough. But now, with no one to disturb them, Caustic decides to ask the hunter some questions. He's just curious.
Relationships: Bloodhound/Caustic | Alexander Nox
Kudos: 14





	Caught and observed

**Author's Note:**

> This is all about humiliating Bloodhound, before they die. You have been warned.

"You cling onto life- why?" Caustic asked.

Bloodhound spat blood. Their mask had been ripped up by bullets and Caustic had been delighted watching the proud hunter wheeze and gurgle amidst his traps. 

He thought they would perish before the gas cleared. But at the last moment the other legend had pulled their broken mask down. Even if their anonymity meant a great deal, maybe their chance at life was greater still. They revealed the lower half of their face to Caustic for the first time. And they could breathe a little easier. Without a blood and phlegm filled filter obstructing their intake.

"I won't lay down and die- as long as the Gods keep me alive-" Bloodhound hissed through bloodied teeth. They were prone on the ground. A splattered mixture of blood before them. Most had come from their lungs. The toxins doing their job just how the chemist had designed them.

Caustic snorted at the pretentious reply. But in reality he was glad the hunter was so headstrong.

"So you wish to prolong the inevitable- very well. Allow me to assist." He then whipped his hand around Bloodhound's neck and pushed them down in the slimy mess they'd made. The latter grunted, but didn't have either the balance nor strength to keep upright. Their face struck the ground hard. The goggles and helm taking the brunt of it.

Bloodhound planted their hands on the ground, fingers sprawled, trying to get up. At first they could hold their breath, catch a quick gulp of air before Caustic adjusted his grip and turned their face back down in the result of their retching coughs. 

"You think you can still die with pride?" Caustic hissed. Struggling with the other legend had him worked up. The scientist was strong and had the bulk to back it up. But his lungs were faint on the best of days. Bloodhound's attempts still weakened. And soon they lay almost still. Thick red bubbles formed in the puddle, emerging around their face. Their body jerked and their fingers dug into the ground. They wanted so badly to live.

"Is this end heroic enough for your Gods?" Caustic asked, undeniably with some satisfaction.

When Bloodhound gave a desperate pathetic yelp, entirely involuntary as the hunter would never show such weakness unless forced, Caustic turned them over to let them breathe. 

Bloodhound's cough was wet and deep in their lungs. Then came a forceful wheezing inhale. Their face glistened with a translucent bloodmixtured discharge. Not much could be seen of their expression. But the defiantly bared teeth Bloodhound had shown before were not present. Instead they could only hope to try and suck in oxygen to survive. That was all they mustered now. It was ugly and beautiful at the same time. Everyone showed fear of death if pushed close enough - even the godsent Bloodhound.

Caustic felt himself stir, he had been for a while now. The other legend so unceremoniously reduced to his subject. And when he observed the hunter mouth air entirely at his mercy, he could practically feel his blood rush south. It was a sensation he couldn't control. Not that it kept him from focusing on his work. If he needed release that could always wait - secondary to his collection of data. 

He wondered if Bloodhound would be verbal again. Or if he'd overexerted them already. If that was the case this would unfortunately be over soon.

"Why does your Gods force you to suffer, even when faced with certain death?"

Bloodhound panted hard beneath him. It was as if any oxygen they took in leaked out. Like trying to catch water in a strainer. It wasn't far from the truth. Caustic had seen it for himself. When his subject was propped up on his table. Lungs on display. Even if the blood was oxygenated it seeped right out of the ruptured alveoli..

The lungs would bleed, effectively drowning the subject. After that the toxins broke down the wall of the lung sack as well. But by then the subject was always dead. Terminated.

He quietly wondered what saturation Bloodhound was at now. With variables such as bullet wounds and lingering administered medical syringes. It was hard to tell. 

"Hm..?" Caustic hummed to try and compel them to answer. He didn't want this to be over. Not yet. An intimate death such as this rarely presented itself in the games often hectic pace.

His thick rubber glove came into view and he touched Bloodhound's lips with a light touch. Their mouth opened wider every breath they tried. Making the hunter look like a gulping fish out of water. They didn't have much energy left or they'd surely jerked their head away or sunk their teeth into his digits.

"It is not the Gods who let me suffer-" they breathed. "It's you. A hunter doesn't wallow in the killing-" 

Caustic withdrew his hand and let out a dry laugh. Somewhat impressed with the very in character archaic triad. They were still lucid - good. 

"Liar," he then said. Bloodhound drew a ragged breath, smothering a wheezing cough that sat deep in their chest.

"You work yourself into a frenzy more than once every game," he began. His tone of voice was all knowing. 

"You can experience the death throes of those you kill with more senses than most." He went on with awe almost on display.

"-and you just love to snuff the life out of others don't you, Bloodhound?" 

"As many as possible so you can turn and bathe in the chemicals they release. Have their last moments mix in the very air. Taste their pain you inflicted and satiate your bloodlust." Caustic paused, as if he expected an input from his subject in question. 

Instead the hunter gave a muffled 'humph'. Likely not trusting their lungs enough to speak. Yet they didn't shake their head either. Caustic gave a satisfied sigh.

"You won't deny it then?" He said. "You enjoy it." Bloodhound bit their bloodied teeth together. Clearly offended.

Caustic shifted. His length rubbing against his thigh in just the right way. It was steadily getting more difficult to ignore.

"What does it smell like..? Apoptosis, necrosis?" He asked slowly. "Is it different for every organ?" 

Even without the answer he knew Bloodhound's mind would search its archives.

"Does it excite you?" He asked with a husky voice after a long uncomfortable silence. And finally Bloodhound choked trying to retort. To defend their honor. Promptly starting a coughing fit.

Caustic chuckled gently. "You don't have to be ashamed of something so.. natural." 

"You're wrong-" Bloodhound all but whispered. Caustic put a patronising hand on their chin. Stroking them down the jawline. 

"I'm open to change my hypothesis as soon as I see results that give any weight to your statement." 

"You love death almost as much as I do-" Bloodhound tensed, but Caustic gripped them over the mouth before they could speak again.

"Don't deny it," he said harshly before he let them go.

"How I'd love to hear you describe the sensation of my toxin eating through your pneumocytes.." There was a pause where Caustic sighed longingly. Still with his eyes intently on his subject.

"What does your death smell like?" 

Bloodhound coughed blood at the creep. Defiant until the very end. He wouldn't get any answers upright. But the way the hunter was aggravated even as they died was sufficient enough this time.

"Death becomes you, Bloodhound. Truly." Caustic stood up with a bit of a struggle. Their little experiment was over for now.

"Next time I'll expect thorough answers. See this as a thank you for this time." And with that he placed the heel of his boot on their throat. His weight was enough to crush their windpipe and maybe even snap their neck. For his elimination counter lit up briefly.

Caustic stepped away from the still body. His gloved hand was bloodied with Bloodhound's spit. Glistening traitorously. 

What was another couple of minutes?

It did arouse him. How the hunter had sputtered and retched. Their defeat. So full of idiotic pride that did them no good. He'd be lying if he said he didn't enjoy humiliating them.

But that wasn't all. It seemed he'd struck a nerve within the hunter. One that he'd love to explore further. 

He raised his apron and fingered at his belt. He didn't need much to spend himself. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm honestly so sorry Bloodhound, you got the short end of the stick. Most of my drabbles are of Octane/Caustic. And are far from this one-sided. Then I sorta got in a writing flow with this one. Caustic is garbage man.


End file.
